An increasing number of wireless communication standards as applied to a portable device and a trend towards ever smaller, slimmer and lighter portable devices may cause design challenges for antennas or antennae (hereinafter referred to as antennas in this document). Antennas represent a category of components that may fundamentally differ from other components in the portable device. For example, the antenna may be configured to efficiently radiate in free space, whereas the other components are more or less isolated from their surroundings.
Antennas operating at millimeter wave (mm-wave) frequencies—for high data rate short range links—are expected to gain popularity. One example of such system is called wireless WiGig, which operates at 60 GHz frequency band and utilizes a waveguide structure for transmission or reception of radio frequency (RF) signals at this operating frequency. Current antenna designs to estimate a wireless transmitter position may require inefficient use of multiple analog-to-digital (A/D) samplers in all antenna channels of an antenna array (i.e., one A/D sampler per antenna channel). As such, there is a need to improve estimation accuracy, especially when weaker transmission signals are involved during transmitter position estimation.